This invention relates to an automatic device for starting a two-for-one twisting station, in particular after interruption of the feed yarn.
The twisting operation consists of binding together two or more yarns by twisting them together about their longitudinal axis. This operation enables yarns to be obtained which are of greater quality, more resistant to tension and abrasion, more uniform and with a better appearance and feel.
Twisting can be carried out either by feeding the two or more yarns after they have already been combined and wound parallel to each other by a combiner, or by withdrawing the individual yarns from two separate, preferably conical bobbins lying coaxially one above the other.
For a better understanding of the technical problem involved in twisting and their solution by the present invention a description is given hereinafter of a two-for-one twister in terms both of the device itself and the process, with reference to its feed by separate bobbins which each feed single yarns, it being however noted that the technical problem and its solution by the present invention also apply to the case in which the feed is by means of already combined yarns.